A New Addition
by MH96
Summary: S2 AU. What if Cora didn't lose the baby when she fell? What if she gives birth to a healthy baby? How does it affect the family in a time of war? Cora and Robert battle with being new parents, especially when Robert has the possibility of being called up to go to the front. As well as coping with their grown daughters relationships. Sorry about the rubbish summary. Please read.


**A New Addition**

**Chapter One - Labour Of Love the Little Christmas Miracle**

**_23rd/24th December 1914_**

**_Downton Abbey_**

At forty six years old Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham is becoming a mother again for the fourth time. Just over nineteen years since she was last pregnant and had given birth to a small, brown haired, blue eyed baby girl, Sybil. All three of her little girls are now all grown up; Mary is twenty three years old and happily married to Matthew, Edith aged twenty two happy within herself with a handful of suitors after her, and Sybil her beauty her baby has made her début, recently turned nineteen in August and now fully presented into society.

Matthew and Mary, married in October, had gotten engaged in early June, before leaving for London to enjoy the season and Sybil's début. They had decided that Cora's pregnancy and the possibility of it being a boy didn't matter, the love one another and that's enough for them. Matthew had joined up and is awaiting his medical to see if he is fit enough to join the army, in order to head for officer training for commission as a Lieutenant; eager to do his duty for his family and his country, though he is torn about leaving Mary behind and the possibility that he might lose his life on the front.

Robert has been given a Colonelcy in the army with the North Riding Volunteers, to train, boost morale among the men, to promote the war and joining up and helping the with the war effort in other ways; though he hadn't been reassure that he wouldn't have to go to the front to fight, if it wasn't for Cora being pregnant Robert would have jumped at the chance to prove himself among the men but he doesn't want to leave his family including Cora being pregnant and the new baby once it's been born to fight in another war.

Although surprised at the discovery of Cora's pregnancy and the upcoming arrival of his fourth child at his age; Robert is delighted; to watch his baby grow and to feel the movements of his unborn child. Though this time round Robert is also paranoid and over protective, more so than with Cora's pregnancies with Mary, Edith and Sybil, every little thing is to be fussed over to ensure Cora and the baby's safety. He didn't want to miss out on anything like he had done with Mary, Edith and Sybil by being the typical English nobleman; Robert wants to be involved in the pregnancy and become more hands one in raising his fourth and possibly final child together with Cora.

* * *

After enjoying the final normal family dinner before all the Christmas festivities over the coming days. The family including; Violet, Rosamund and Isobel were in the drawing room, enjoying the festive spirit playing a game of charades.

Cora sat on the sofa next to her son in law Matthew and daughter Edith; caressing her seven months pregnant baby bump over the fabric of her deep red gown, as the baby moved around in the safe confines of her womb. Smiling as she recalled memories of each of her previous pregnancies and her daughters as little girls. Everyone else being eager in playing the game, leaving Cora alone with her thoughts. Feeling the baby kick gently under her ribs; only recently had the baby turned to be head down preparing for the birth in two months' time, it was during a check-up with the now Major Clarkson that when he listened for the babies heartbeat he noted that the babies chest was low down, which could only mean that the head was engaging in the pelvis. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her back, breaking her out of her reverie, so quick that Cora couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips, and the wince that came across her face. Matthew hearing his mother in law gasp turned his head away from the game, just quick enough to catch her wince.

"Cora, are you alright?" Matthew asked concerned for his mother in law and soon to be sibling in law.

This caught Robert's attention who turned to face his wife of twenty five years, worry written all over his face.

"Cora," Robert began, whilst the rest of the family went quiet, he straightened the lapel of his uniform as he had worn par his role since September. He walked over to his wife and crouched down in front of her, ignoring the look that came from his mother, the Dowager. "Are you alright my darling? Is it the baby?"

All eyes went on Cora, who manoeuvred slightly on the sofa to get comfortable, holding onto Robert's hands, Robert's brow furrowed with concern as Cora caught her breath.

"I'm fine Robert, I promise, the baby is just restless this evening, kicking up a storm," Cora tried to laugh it off. "We are both fine Robert," Cora added to reassure her husband and the rest of the family, she gently caressed her husband's clean shaven cheek as he was still crouched down in front of her.

"Alright," Robert lent into his wife's caress. "You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" Cora nodded in response. "Already causing trouble and the baby isn't even born yet, god help us all," Robert chuckled.

The whole family joined in the laughter, even Violet cracked a smile. Edith moved further across the sofa allowing her Papa to sit next to her and her Mama, with a kiss to his second eldest daughters cheek, Robert took his seat next to wife. The Earl and Countess of Grantham sat next to each other their hands intertwined taking comfort in each other.

"It can't be much longer can it? When are you due again Cora?" Isobel inquired with a caring smile.

With the marriage between Mary and Matthew; Isobel and Cora had worked out many of their differences they had with one another and had become closer.

"Just two months to go now; the baby is due to arrive in February," Cora smiled, the pain forgotten for the time being.

"It will be delightful to have a baby in the house again," Edith commented, touching her father's arm lightly.

"It will! I'm rather looking forward to be an older sister," Sybil added with a smile, earning a loving look from her parents.

"I'm sure you'll be a good elder sister," Mary started with loving confidence, Matthew looked adoringly at his wife.

"Is your mother coming over for the birth Cora?" Rosamund inquired ignoring the glare coming from her mother.

Violet interrupted before Cora could respond. "I wrote to Cora's mother telling her to come and admire the baby once it's born and not a second sooner," Violet shared a knowing look with her daughter in law, remembering their conversation from a couple of months previous.

"Yes she is coming over after the baby is born, though I'm still not sure how she will get here safely, with the war on?" Cora asked rhetorically, taking notice that her husband squeezed her hand a little tighter at the mention of the war.

"It will be nice to see Grandmama again once the baby is born, we haven't seen her since we were children," Mary mused as she took a drink from her husband, as he sat down next to her.

"I have to admit, I'm sorry to say I haven't heard a lot about Mrs Levinson if I'm honest, it was a shame she couldn't make it over for the wedding," Matthew exclaimed linking his hand with Mary's his fingers gently massaging Mary's engagement and wedding rings.

"She's a force to be reckoned with," Cora chuckled, feeling another vicious kick to the ribs from the baby, quickly placing her hand and Robert's over the spot where the baby was kicking, Robert's face lit up feeling his child kicking he placed a loving kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Is there masses to be done with the nursery, Mama?" Sybil asked eagerly.

"There's not much at all to do, everything is set up, we've just got to wait for the baby to make its appearance in two months' time now," Cora explained, with a smile. "Edith dear, have you heard anything from Lord Glamorgan since he went to the front?"

"Oh, um, yes I received a letter from him yesterday, he says that he is eager to visit Downton when he is next on leave if it's alright with you Mama, Papa?" Edith blushed, stumbling over her words. "He says that he has to visit his estate in Wales first, then his sister Lady Cerys Thomas married to Sir Andrew Thomas in Scotland, then he will be available to visit Downton again."

"I'm sure Lord Glamorgan visiting Downton should be just fine my darling, when is he due on leave?" Cora asked, excited for her second eldest daughter at the possibility of another Crawley love match marriage.

"March or April I believe, but he says that his leave could get cancelled so not to get any bodies hopes up," Edith replied with a nod.

"Let's hope his leave doesn't get cancelled Edith dear," Cora smiled at her daughter. "He seems rather fond of you," Cora finished.

Edith blushed.

The conversation flowed for a little while covering many topics including; Mrs Levinson, the war, the baby, Edith's main beau the Earl of Glamorgan and the Christmas festivities, all before Carson politely entered the room and interrupted the family.

"Pardon me milord," Carson apologized for the intrusion.

"Yes Carson," Robert smiled at the butler, his most trusted ally.

Carson bowed his head. "Milord, I was wondering when I may send the servants to bed milord as it is half past midnight and they all have a long day tomorrow?" Carson asked.

"Gosh! Is that really the time, we'll be right up Carson, I apologize for keeping them all up so late, could you ask Bates and O'Brien to meet us upstairs in a few minutes?" Robert responded, surprised at how much time had passed, he quickly downed the remainder of his drink.

"Of course milord, I shall make sure everyone is upstairs ready for your all milord, milady's, Mr Crawley sir." Carson reassured the family.

The family nodded their agreement and said their thanks to the loyal butler, with Isobel, Violet and Rosamund staying at the Abbey for the duration of the Christmas festivities, their maids had joined them as well.

"Well, I bid you all a goodnight, god bless, and a very Merry Christmas Eve," Robert exclaimed as he said goodnight to his family members with a kiss on the cheek, all except that is Matthew who receives a firm handshake.

Cora does the same, before Robert helps her upstairs to get ready for bed, the rest of the family following close behind, preparing themselves for the long days of Christmas festivities ahead of them.

* * *

"Robert I can make it from here to our room, you shouldn't keep Bates waiting Robert, I'll be waiting," Cora gave a coy smile and with a wink she stepped into their room.

Robert shook his head to disguise to the boyish grin that came across his face, his wife never ceases to amaze him. Walking into his dressing room Robert could see that Bates had readied everything for him.

Bates set to work in aiding Robert out of his uniform so he could get ready for bed.

"So sorry Bates for keeping you up so late," Robert apologized to his closest friend, his batman.

"Not a problem at all milord, you should spend as much time as you can with your family over Christmas before the new addition arrives," Bates replied with a smile as he handed Robert his pyjamas.

"Quite right Bates," Robert chuckled as he slipped his pyjamas on. "I still cannot quite believe I'm going to be a father at my age Bates, I just hope I can keep up with him or her as he or she gets a bit older." Robert added his worries.

"Once the baby is born milord, I'm sure that you will feel a lot younger, and anyway milord you are not that old at all," Bates admonished politely. "Plus you have more help this time round as Ladies Mary, Edith and Sybil are old enough to help out a lot more milord." Bates reasoned.

"Thank you Bates you are quite right, I will say goodnight and a Merry Christmas Eve to you Bates," Robert shook his valet and oldest friends' hand.

"Thank you milord, Merry Christmas Eve to you as well," Bates nodded before taking his leave, a certain young housemaid on his mind.

* * *

Robert knocked on the adjoining door to their bedroom. Hearing a faint 'come in' Robert entered the bedroom he had shared with his wife for the past twenty four years after he finally got his act together and told his wife he loved her.

Upon entering the room Robert saw Cora sat on the chair in front of her desk and mirror, rubbing moisturiser gently into her bare hands and arms, dressed in her cream nightgown and matching dressing gown, her hair loosely plaited with a ribbon.

"C-Cora," Robert stuttered, momentarily stunned by her beauty and her pregnancy glow. "Cora, you look beautiful, so, so beautiful," Robert exclaimed as he came to stand behind his wife, bending to place a kiss to her exposed neck.

"You don't need to flatter me Robert," Cora sighed happily loving the feel of Robert's lips on her skin, whilst she caressed her baby bump. "I'm as big as a house."

"I'm not flattering you, I speak the truth, you are breathtakingly beautiful and glowing like the holy Madonna with child," Robert breathed in her ear.

"Oh Robert," Cora turned to face him. "I love you so much," Cora exclaimed happy tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"I love you to, my love," Robert lent in and captured Cora's lips with his, falling to his knees.

Robert caressed Cora's cheeks with his hands as Cora's hands ran through his hair as the kiss deepened. Quickly they broke apart as Cora gasped.

"Cora, what's wrong?" Robert asked instantly worried.

"Robert, the babies kicking, do you want to feel?" Cora asked, standing from her chair leading Robert to the bed.

"Still kicking up a storm?" Robert asked in return with a smile that instantly made him look ten years younger.

"Yes, right under my ribs," Cora chuckled. "Here," Cora removed her dressing gown and pulled up her nightgown, not the least bit ashamed or embarrassed to have her knickers on display, placing Roberts's hands on her bare distended bump.

"Cora," Robert breathed, tears lining his eyes. "A strong kicker," Robert chuckled. "I love you both so much," Robert moved his hands across the bump cradling their unborn child.

"We love you to," Cora smiled a stray tear escaping her eye.

Robert leant over and kissed her softly on the lips before placing a kiss on her baby bump. "Cora, has the baby dropped lower?" Robert asked in surprise, being the typical English gentleman being kept in the dark about all things medical, especially pregnancy.

"Dr I mean Major Clarkson said it's just to prepare for the birth in two months' time, I was like this with all the girls near the end." Cora replied with a giggle as Robert caressed the bump placing gentle kisses over the child. "What are you doing?"

"Showing our baby how much I love it already as much as it pains an Englishman to admit it," Robert admitted with a boyish grin.

"I know you do Robert just like I know that you love Mary, Edith and Sybil, and that when they were babies and little girls you would go into the nursery and read them all stories, and battle their nightmares away and hold them until they were sleeping. They love you to Robert as do I, I love everything about you Robert James Henry Crawley, even your stubbornness." Cora exclaimed as she pulled her nightgown back down with a giggle.

Robert chuckled. "I love everything about you Cora Elizabeth Crawley, because you my love are perfect and have given me my life, my three beautiful children, and another on the way, you are my friend, my lover and the owner of my heart." Robert replied as he captured her lips with his, in a slow loving kiss. "Let's get under the covers my love, it's a bit chilly," Robert stated as he helped his pregnant wife to get under the covers safely, Robert quickly did the same.

Lord and Lady Grantham snuggled together as close as her baby bump would allow. "Robert, we still need to think of some names for the baby," Cora stated as she drew lazy circles on his pyjama shirt clad chest under the covers.

"Hmm, we do don't we, though we have sort of decided on a girl's name even though it could change slightly like it did with Sybil," Robert murmured with a smile. "So Elizabeth for a girl," Robert started.

"Yes, Elizabeth for a girl, what names do you like for a boy?" Cora asked in reply.

"What about Albert, Henry, George and Isidore for a middle name?" Robert asked as he put forward some names, Cora gasped at the final suggestion.

"Robert, would you really give our baby, if it's a boy, the future Earl of Grantham my father's name his middle name?" Cora asked with a teary smile.

"Of course I would my darling, if it wasn't for your father we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't have gotten married, fallen in love and had three darling girls and another baby on the way," Robert explained.

Cora yawned. "Isidore sounds good for a middle name, are you sure you don't want to name our baby, if it's a boy, after your father Edward?"

"No, I don't want that, I don't want him to live under anybody else's shadow," Robert murmured, rubbing Cora's back gently with his hand as she snuggled into him under the covers.

"Alright then, I quite like Henry for a boy," Cora agreed. "Henry Isidore Crawley for a boy, sounds good doesn't it?"

"Hmm, yes it does but what about a middle name for a little girl?" Robert responded, moving his hands from her back to the roundness of the bump.

"Amalie, Helena, Elena, Catherine, and Violet, what names do you have in mind Robert?" Cora asked, placing her hand over his on the baby bump, noticing Robert raise an eyebrow at the mention of his mother's name.

"I like Catherine as it means pure and innocence which will bring me peace in time of war, I like as it means Amalie means hard working, Elena and Helena means shining light which would mean a light to guide me home, and would you really want Mama's name as our daughter's middle name?" Robert inquired with a brow raised.

"Well Mama has always been an ally, even though she may not have liked me at first she taught me everything I know about how to be a Countess and helped out with the girls, and I would want our daughter to be as strong as your mother," Cora reasoned.

"Well that's a good enough reason if any, I like all of them I suppose we will have to wait and see what she looks like if the baby is a girl to decide," Robert replied.

"I suppose so," Cora winced as another pain went through her back.

"Cora?" Robert gasped as he felt her abdomen go rock hard. "What is it, is it the baby?"

"It's nothing Robert, the baby just the baby moving," Cora exclaimed trying to reassure herself more than her husband.

"Cora, I didn't feel the baby move, my hand hasn't moved from here, is it time?" Robert asked worried and completely out of his comfort zone.

"I don't know Robert, it's too early, it feels different then with the girls," Cora stated her voice wavering.

Robert kissed her cheek. "We should call Clarkson, just in case, everything will be alright," Robert held onto her hand.

"Don't leave not yet, I need you I can't do this on my own," Cora felt a wetness coating and pooling underneath her thighs, Cora's eyes widened, pulling the covers off of her body as quickly as her pregnant body would allow, shocking Robert.

Flicking the lamp on, which is on the bedside table, to check what the substance was, even in the dark Cora knew it wasn't blood, it was clear. Her waters had broken, two months early, she was in labour.

"Cora, what's that? What's going on?" Robert asked in quick succession as he looked at the liquid coating the bed sheets.

"Robert, my waters have broken," Cora explained as another pain hit her back.

"What does that mean? Are you alright, is the baby alright?" Robert started to panic, just like he did with every one of Cora's labours, he had never been in the room when her waters had broken before.

"Robert..." Cora stopped as a contraction ripped through her back. "Robert it means I'm in labour and the baby is coming a lot quicker than we thought, you need to call Clarkson and get everyone up well Carson, Branson, O'Brien, Mrs Hughes, Isobel and the girls at least, because I don't think this baby is going to take as long to come into this world as the girls did." Cora spoke calmly giving her instructions.

"B-but the babies early," Robert commented, worried.

"I know, but we'll be fine we have to be we are Crawley's after all," Cora added with a smile, to try and reassure him even though Cora herself doesn't know what the next few hours might bring. "You might want to be quick Robert, the baby seems to be in a hurry to meet us, if you're quick you might be able to be with me before Clarkson shoos you away." Cora tried to shoo him away. "Remember to send Branson to collect Clarkson," Cora reminded.

"I will, I will be right back my darling, I love you so much, be brave, I'm so proud of you," Robert placed a kiss full of love to her lips, before slipping off the bed, pulling on his dressing gown and putting on his slippers.

"I love you to," Cora whispered as Robert hurried out of the room.

* * *

Quickly Robert hurried downstairs to phone Major Clarkson and tell him that Branson should be there as soon as possible to pick him up. Dialling the operator he was put through to the village hospital which also now doubled up as a military hospital, a night shift nurse answered saying that Clarkson was at home, and that she would put a message through for him to be ready for the families chauffeur to pick him up as soon as possible.

After ending the call to the hospital, Robert headed upstairs to the servants sleeping quarters, the men's side and knocked quietly on Carson's door.

"Milord!" Carson gasped before fully composing himself. "How can I help you milord?"

"Sorry Carson for waking you, but Co-Lady Grantham has gone into labour and we need all hands on deck," Robert explained, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Certainly milord, no problem at all, has Major Clarkson been called?" Carson asked as he tied his dressing gown around his body.

"Yes Carson, we need to send Branson to pick him up at his home promptly," Robert instructed.

"Of course, I will go wake Branson as soon as possible, may I be as so bold as to suggest something milord? Carson asked with a caring smile.

Robert nodded. "Of course you may Carson."

"Might I suggest that you spend time with your family milord, and leave me to get whatever needs doing done for you," Carson suggested kindly.

Robert sighed. "Thank you Carson, you are too good to us, I need to wake the girls as well as Isobel, Rosamund and Mama before Cora and the labour pains do," Robert ran his hand over his cheeks.

"Leave it with me milord," Carson bowed his head as Robert turned to leave looking rather flustered.

Carson watched his employer leave and then proceeded to wake everyone needed to prepare for Lady Grantham's labour and birth of the new addition to the Crawley family.

* * *

After his conversation with Carson, Robert quickly made his way back downstairs to the family bedrooms in the hope of waking his family, especially Isobel a trained nurse to help Cora before Dr Clarkson arrives, during the birth itself and afterwards. Reaching Isobel's guest room, he knocked twice, rapidly, loud enough he hoped to wake her up. Hearing no response Robert knocked again, a little harder than his previous attempt. The door opens quickly, catching Robert quite by surprise, revealing Isobel in her dressing gown and slippers.

"Robert," Isobel stated, confused and rather shocked as to why Robert would be at her bedroom door this early in the morning. "Is everything alright?" Isobel asked quickly noticing Robert's worried, wary expression.

"Isobel, so sorry to wake you, but Cora's gone into labour early," Robert stopped for a moment to collect himself. "Major Clarkson is on his way soon, I just," Robert sighed. "Cora needs someone she trusts with her now..." Robert ran off his sentence.

"I completely understand, I will go to her now, I'm sure you can stay with her until Clarkson gets here, Cora is strong Robert and the baby well it's a Crawley after all," Isobel tried to reassure Robert.

"Thank you Isobel," Robert sighed in relief as he kissed her cheek. "I will go to Cora soon, I've got to wake the girls to tell them that Cora's in labour before the labour does it for them, tell Cora I love her," Robert nodded to Isobel. "I will be there soon," with that Isobel and Robert went their separate ways.

* * *

Isobel quickly headed to Cora's bedroom, hearing a slight moan, Isobel knocked lightly before entering.

"Cora its Isobel," Isobel cautiously exclaimed as she fully entered the room, looking around she saw Cora stood up bending slightly over the bed, groaning as her hands grabbing on to the bed sheets.

"Isobel," Cora exclaimed weakly. "Oh thank god, the babies coming a lot quicker than I thought it would, the pains are every five minutes or so now, and my waters have broken." Cora sighed as she placed one hand on her bump, looking down at the bump carrying her unborn child. "Be strong little one." Cora murmured quietly almost too quiet for Isobel to hear.

"Alright Cora, do you feel strong enough to stand whilst I prepare the bed for the birth?" Isobel asked as she moved to stand right next to Cora.

Cora only nodded in reply. Isobel quickly set to work rearranging the bed. "Cora do you keep any towels in your bedroom?" Isobel asked quietly as she put a comforting hand on Cora's back.

"In the drawers over there, there should be one in there," Cora pointed in the general direction of her drawers.

* * *

As Robert walked to his daughters bedrooms, he was thinking about everything; Cora, the baby, his daughters, the war, and the entail. Reaching Mary's bedroom or now Mary and Matthew's bedroom, knocking on the door, Robert stood quietly listening for any signs from Cora. The door opened revealing Mary and Matthew donned in their pyjamas, Mary stood slightly behind Matthew her hand on her husband's arm.

"Papa," Mary spoke hesitantly. "What's the matter? Is it Mama?" Mary asked instantly worried.

"Mary, Matthew," Robert nodded to both of them. "Sorry to wake you, but Cora has gone into labour early," Robert's shoulders sagged, Mary gasped and reached out to touch her father's hand.

"What do you need us to do Robert? I mean anything, all you have to do is ask?" Matthew asked, placing a hand on his father in laws shoulder.

Robert could feel himself breaking, but no he had to be strong for Cora and his unborn child. "C-could you wake your sisters up please and tell them what's happening, Isobel is with Cora now and Clarkson is on his way?"

"Of course we can Papa, do Aunt Rosamund and Granny know?" Mary stepped in front of her husband to embrace her father.

"Not yet, could you possibly tell your Granny and your Aunt as well tell them that Cora has gone into labour, it's just Isobel said I could spend time with Cora before Clarkson gets here," Robert began to get flustered.

"Yes, of course Robert, you go be with Cora, send her our love won't you," Matthew stated as he shook Roberts hand.

"Thank you, I will," Robert kissed Mary on the cheek and shook Matthew's hand once again before leaving to be with his wife once again.

* * *

Entering the bedroom he shares with his wife after hearing 'come in' coming from Isobel, Robert noticed his wife lying on their bed, he took notice that the bed had been changed or at least manoeuvred to prepare for the birth of their fourth child.

"Cora, my love, how are you doing?" Robert asked as he approached their bed and sat down next to his wife, taking her hand in his.

"The labour is moving quicker than with the girls Robert, I'm scared," Cora admitted, her voice and wary, filled with the lack of sleep, as the couple had yet to fall asleep before the labour began.

"Everything will be alright Cora, you said so yourself the baby is a Crawley, you will both get through this alright," Robert exclaimed kissing her hand.

"But Robert, it's early, two months early, I have never been early with all our girls, what if the baby isn't ready to be born yet?" Cora started to panic, causing Robert to worry and get flustered.

"Cora," Isobel butted in. "Some babies are ready to be born early, don't worry, worrying isn't good for you or the baby." Isobel offered an insight.

Robert nodded after taking in Isobel's expertise. "Isobel is right Cora, maybe our little one is just ready to come into the world and meet us," Robert kissed Cora's forehead.

"Robert," Cora whimpered as another contraction shot through her back. "I'm scared," Cora buried her head into Robert's shoulder who had sat next to her, their hands interlinked.

"It's alright my darling, you're the strongest person I have ever met, you have given life to our three daughters, I am sure you can do it again, you are so, so brave Cora, I am so proud of you." Robert kissed his wife's forehead.

* * *

Mary went to wake up her sisters, Matthew in tow donned in their pyjamas and dressing gowns, reaching Edith's room first, Mary knocked on the door before entering. Noticing that Edith was still fast asleep, always the heavy sleeper, Mary crouched down near her sister's bed.

Ever since Mary's marriage to Matthew her relationship has greatly improved with Edith, so all three sisters get along well and treat each other with love and respect, even if they still have the occasional squabble, what sisters don't.

"Edith, Edith, wake up," Mary gently shook her younger sister.

"M-Mary, what's going on?" Edith woke with a start and was slightly disorientated.

"It's Mama," Mary began.

Edith sat up straight, fear in her eyes. "What about Mama?"

"She's gone into labour early, she's going to have the baby tonight or tomorrow," Mary explained, taking hold of her sister's hand.

"What shall we do?" Edith asked. "Can we help in anyway?"

Mary nodded. "We have to wake Sybil, Aunt Rosamund and Granny, then I suppose we wait and help Papa, he is so worried and nervous, I can't remember I time I have seen him so worried."

"Of course, I will grab my dressing gown and then let's go," Edith confirmed with a nod as she pulled her duvet back off of herself.

Mary watched on as Edith busied herself tying her dressing gown, and sliding on her slippers. "Mama, will get through this Mary, she has to." Edith touched Mary on her arm.

"Of course she does, and so will our little brother or sister," Mary placed her hand on top of her sisters.

The two sisters left Edith's room arm in arm, to be greeted by Matthew just outside the bedroom door, Matthew ran his hand through his dark blond hair as a groan could be heard coming from Cora's bedroom. The groan shocked Edith and Mary, who were both young when Sybil was born and Mary was too young to remember Cora's labour with Edith.

"Come on then," Mary chipped up, trying to stay brave. "Let's go wake Sybil, Aunt Rosamund and Granny, us Crawley's need to stick together," Mary added.

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Sybil heard a groan whilst she was reading Pride and Prejudice, a book always left in her bedside table drawer, to read and re-read if she can't get to sleep. After hearing the rather loud groan of pain coming from one of the bedrooms in the grand house, Sybil clambered out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and slippers and went to open her door to investigate.

Opening the door, she let out a surprised yelp as she walked right into her elder sisters and Matthew.

"Mary, Edith, Matthew, what is going on?" Sybil asked once she regained her composure.

Mary touched her youngest sister's shoulder. "It's Mama, she has gone into labour early and Papa wanted to wake us before the labour did it for us I suppose."

"That was the groan I heard then, poor Mama, but it's early, Mama said she wasn't due until February, will Mama and the baby be alright?" Sybil asked in quick succession, becoming worried for her parents and her younger sibling who she already loves so much.

"I'm sure the baby and Mama will be just fine you'll see, they are Crawley's after all," Edith tried to reassure her younger sister.

All of the three sisters embraced one another, drawing in strength from each other. Breaking the embrace Mary leant against her husband's sturdy strong body.

"We need to go and wake Granny before ..." Mary stated before she was interrupted by her grandmother, the Dowager Countess of Grantham, Violet Crawley, the woman who strikes fear into all of the men of the family with a look.

"Before what," Violet exclaimed, making Mary, Edith, Sybil and Matthew jump a mile.

"Mama has gone into labour Granny, Papa wanted us to wake you so you could be with Mama, she needs you," Mary explained still catching her breath from the shock of her grandmother creeping up on them all.

Violet nodded taking in the information. "And where is your Papa now?"

"He is with Mama and Isobel, waiting for Clarkson to arrive, Branson is going to collect him as we speak Granny," Mary informed the matriarch of the Crawley family.

"Alright, we need to get your Papa out of the room, it's no place a gentleman should be," Violet stated, getting raised eyebrows from her grandchildren. "Except for doctors of course, can you all keep him company?" Violet asked.

"Of course we can Granny, what were you doing up?" Edith moved next to her grandmother, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was going to get a book from the library, to help send me to sleep," Violet answered.

Sybil, Mary, and Matthew gave Violet a kiss on the cheek before leaving Matthew and Violet to head towards Cora's bedroom, in order to get Robert out of the room and keep him calm; leaving Mary, Edith and Sybil to wake their Aunt.

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Clarkson had arrived and Robert had to leave the side of his wife, Robert refused to go downstairs to the drawing room, he sat directly outside the bedroom they share, his ever faithful Labrador Isis at his side. Mary, Matthew, Edith and Sybil spread themselves out in order to help with the birth of their siblings; Sybil downstairs in the servants hall, Edith and Rosamund being on hand to grab anything they needed for Cora's labour and Mary and Matthew trying to keep Robert away from Cora's labour and take his mind of it.

Robert covered his face with his hands as he prayed, he never considered himself particularly religious, but when it came to Cora in labour, with the girls and now with their new addition to the family, he has to, to try and ensure that Cora and the baby make it through happy and healthy.

"Please, please God let Cora and the baby live, I don't know what I would do without them, I love her so, so much, and the baby our little miracle I love so much," Robert continued to pray sat against the wall, his knees brought as close to his chest as humanly possible, almost rocking slightly for comfort.

The groans, moans and yelps in pain as Cora, goes through labour for the fourth time in their marriage, echo through the house and Robert's head, Robert wishing he could take her pain away, feeling completely and utterly useless.

Matthew had left to be with his wife, after he had given Robert a small glass of stiff drink from one of the many decanters in the drawing room, in the hope that it might calm his nerves.

* * *

Cora let her head fall back on to the pillows after another contraction ripped through her body, her hair slick with sweat, sticking to her face, Isobel dabbed Cora's face and neck with a cloth. Clarkson has only just arrived, and already getting down to business. O'Brien, Mrs Hughes, Isobel and Violet all otherwise present in the room busying themselves in preparation for the baby to be born.

"Lady Grantham, I'm going to check on your progress and examine you, if that is alright with you?" Clarkson asked politely.

Nodding Cora groaned as another contraction came on fast. Clarkson bent down as Cora's legs parted to allow him to examine her to see if she is ready to push and deliver the baby.

"Right Lady Grantham, it is time to push, in fact I can see the baby's head," Clarkson announced, trying to encourage Lady Grantham to stay strong and to keep on going.

"Really, it's happening so fast, too fast," Cora exclaimed her face worried. "Will the baby be alright, I can't lose my baby," Cora cried out.

Isobel and Violet both grabbed one of Cora's hands. "You need to stay calm, by the sounds of it the baby is quite determined to come very quickly into this world, you haven't done anything wrong Cora, and you need to be strong." Isobel tried to reassure her.

"Cora dear, you and this baby will be fine, you are strong and Crawley's after all." Violet stated with a smile, as she patted her daughter in laws hand, secretly admiring her strength and the love between her son and Cora.

"Right Lady Grantham on the next pain I need you to push as hard as you can," Clarkson announced with a nod to Isobel, to tell her to prepare for the baby.

"Argh!" Cora let out a loud yelp in pain as she pushed through the pain, squeezing the bed sheets with her hands, till her knuckles turned white.

Clarkson put his hand on the baby's head as it started to emerge. "Right Lady Grantham, I need you to pant, that's it, perfect."With that the baby's head was born and the shoulders were coming out fast. "Again with the next pain Lady Grantham and your baby will be born."

Cora continued to pant, through the searing pain. "Argh!" Cora screamed as she felt another contraction come through her back and abdomen, she pushed with all her might, suddenly the pain was gone, her baby was born.

The baby began to whimper but not fully cry, Clarkson quickly placed the stethoscope on the baby's chest to check to see if it is clear and well developed, due to the baby being born two months premature.

* * *

Robert heard Cora scream once again, it made him flinch, the thought that he had gotten her in this situation in the first place, being the one to put her through this pain made him feel guilty.

Then silence. Nothing. No baby crying. No Cora screaming. Nothing. For minutes, that seemed like hours, there was nothing to be heard except for people moving around the room.

Robert jumped to his feet, startling Isis who got up and ran down the hallway, knocking on the door, Robert entered the room only to bump into Isobel.

Looking defeated Robert began to speak. "Please, I heard Cora, then nothing, I just need to know their alright, that Cora's alright, please." A few stray tears escaping his blue eyes.

"Robert," Cora called out from the bed.

Hearing his wife call out for him, Robert went to get past Isobel. "Excuse me," Robert went to Cora.

"A-are you alright, the baby?" Robert stammered as he looked at his wife.

Cora nodded, glowing as a newly given birth mother, holding a small bundle against her chest. "Come meet our new daughter, Robert," Robert's face cracked with a wide grin as fresh tears, happy tears escaped his eyes.

"A girl?" Robert breathed out. "Why didn't she cry, is she healthy?" Robert directed his question at Clarkson, but averted his gaze back and forth between his wife and new baby and the good doctor.

"Both Lady Grantham and the baby have done very well, the baby is a little small weighing only five pounds, but she is in perfect health she will gain weight quickly if Lady Grantham does what we have discussed, and some babies don't cry milord, her lungs are clear so I am sure that if she needs to she will let her cry be known soon. It was a perfect delivery, congratulations milord, milady, I will leave you in the very capable hands of Mrs Crawley, but call me back if anything changes, and I will be back on Christmas day for another quick check up on mother and baby. Merry Christmas Eve." Clarkson explained and congratulated the couple.

"Thank you so much Clarkson, Branson will be available to take you home, Merry Christmas Eve to you to." Robert shook the doctor's hand. Clarkson took his leave, he had to work at the hospital with the wounded soldiers and local injuries and illness later on in the morning.

It was now half past four in the morning, just over four hours since Cora's first pain occurred and now their little girl has been born strong and healthy.

Violet got up from her seat next to Cora's bed, and kissed Cora's cheek. "Congratulations my dear, you take good care of them my boy, would you like me to tell the girls, Rosamund and Matthew?"

"Thank you Mama," Cora exclaimed taking her eyes off her new baby to look at her mother in law with a big smile.

"Yes, thank you Mama, could you tell the girls and Matthew, and tell them to inform the staff of the new arrival, tell them to go to bed and so should you Mama it's been a long day and night, you should get some sleep," Robert kissed his mother on the cheek before turning his attention back to his wife, as his mother left the room.

O'Brien and Mrs Hughes had left the room after Cora had thanked them profusely, they had left to find some clothes and a cloth nappy for the baby to get changed into. As the baby had arrived early, a nanny hadn't been employed yet, leaving the housekeeper and ladies maid with some extra work to do.

Isobel watched the couple interact. "Congratulations Robert, Cora, I will be back to check on you later on in the morning," Isobel smiled at the baby.

"Thank you Isobel," Robert smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Isobel, for everything," Cora smiled as Isobel nodded in response.

"I will see you later on, enjoy," Isobel swiftly left the room.

Robert sat next to his wife on the bed, and kissed Cora tenderly on the cheek. "We have a little girl," Robert ran his finger down the baby's soft cheek. "Our little Elizabeth, God she looks so much like you Cora, I love you, I love you both so, so much, our little Christmas miracle."

"Little Lizzie," Cora murmured, noticing the look on her husband's face she clarified. "Elizabeth seems like still quite a big name for such a little girl, so Lizzie suits her for now, and she has your eyes not mine."

"Lizzie does suit her," Robert smiled. "I suppose she does but that could always change it did with Sybil," Robert had a boyish grin on his face making him look thirty five instead of his actual forty eight. "What did Clarkson mean when he said if you do what you discussed?"

"Would you like to hold her?" Cora smiled as he nodded eagerly, she handed the small bundle to her father, who opened her eyes wide at the movement, gazing unfocused up at her Papa. "Clarkson, recommended that I breast feed Lizzie for longer than I did with the girls, because she is premature and so small, so that she can gain weight and grow."

"If you're happy to do it and it's for the best interests of Lizzie, then I recommend you breast feed this little one." Robert looked back down at his small new born daughter in his arms. "She is so observant and so quiet, completely different from Mary, Edith and Sybil." Robert smiled, he couldn't be happier.

"She is, and our little Lizzie was impatient to come into the world." Cora exclaimed as Lizzie grabbed her finger with her little starfish hand.

"And you, are you alright?" Robert asked concerned.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, I'm perfect," Cora smiled dreamily.

"That's such good news my love," Robert replied, his heart feeling like it might burst from all the love and excitement.

Cora kissed baby Elizabeth's head, before leaning in to kiss Robert on the lips. "Now that she is here, she needs a middle name."

Robert nodded, kissing his new daughters cheek, revelling in that new baby smell. "She does, how about Elizabeth Amalie Violet Crawley?" Robert suggested after a few moments thought.

Cora smiled. "I love it I think it suits her," Cora ran her hand through the fluff of light brown hair that graced their new daughters head. "What do think Lizzie, do you like your middle names? Violet after your Granny she is a very strong and wise woman, and Amalie which means hard working." Cora watched as her daughter yawned.

"I think she likes it Cora," Robert chuckled softly. "Elizabeth Amalie Violet Crawley, you have made your old Papa a very happy man, Merry Christmas Eve little one," Robert kissed his now sleeping daughters head, glancing over at Cora he smiled. "Cora, I love you my dear, so very much, you have made me the happiest man on the earth, and you have given me four beautiful daughters and a loving, caring beautiful life here at Downton." Robert fused his lips with hers for a small, but passionate kiss.

"I love you to," Cora caressed her husband's cheek, noticing that Lizzie has woken up becoming frustrated, trying to nuzzle Robert's chest, not crying just making little grunting sighs, as she tried to put one little fist in her mouth. "I think she's getting hungry, pass her to me."

Lowering her nightgown, revealing a full breast, Robert watched on as he passed their baby to her, who latched on effortlessly and began to feed, one starfish hand on Cora's bare chest.

After a few moments Cora began to doze with Lizzie still latched on at her breast, Robert encircled his wife and new daughter with his arm and watched, too excited at what the baby might be like as she grows.

Within ten minutes Mrs Hughes and O'Brien returned with a little wash basin, cloth, a baby nightgown and a nappy with pin. Robert welcomed them into the room with a grin, of which he hadn't been able to remove from his face since his daughter had been born. Glancing at Cora who was dozing as Elizabeth was fast asleep in her arms after her first feed, gaining much needed nourishment from her mother; Robert had to wake her, so they could clean up and change their new-born daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Isobel made her way back to bed, Violet headed to where her daughter, granddaughters and grandson in law had gathered; in Mary and Matthew's room. Not bothering to knock she entered the dimly lit room. Matthew stood in an instant noticing Violet.

"Is everything alright with Cora and the baby?" Matthew asked slightly concerned that he hadn't heard anything since Cora's last agonising scream of labour.

All of them gazed at Violet waiting for the answer, eager to know information about the baby's health as well as Cora's.

"Yes, Cora and the baby are doing absolutely fine, she is a little small and very quiet but she should gain weight and thrive in the coming weeks and months." Violet smiled a tear gathering in her eye, another healthy grandchild.

Everyone had picked up on the pronoun, but were so overjoyed that Cora and the baby were doing well, that they didn't really care if it was a boy or a girl.

"Robert wanted to tell you all if one or all of you could officially deliver the news of the healthy baby downstairs to the staff," Violet nodded her head toward Matthew. "And now we should all get some rest, we can all coo over the baby later on, I have no doubt about that."

Each of the family followed suit, saying goodnight with a kiss to the cheek and a hug, heading either back to bed, or in Matthew's case downstairs to tell the staff the good news.

**A/N**

Thanks so much for reading this fic! Please leave a review or PM me with your thoughts on the fic idea, the babies name etc. This is my first attempt at Cobert fic, so constructive criticism welcome. There will be other pairings, Mary and Matthew, Edith and OC, Sybil and Branson, Anna and Bates, and Daisy and William. Anybody with prompts or ideas about this fic, please get in touch.

Thank you so much to **obsessionsninspiration **who was the first reviewer, you has given me the inspiration to continue with this fic.

To **The Teacher **who reviewed, thank you so much for pointing out my mistakes, I have looked through and re-edited this chapter as well as added some new bits, therefore extending this fic by a couple of hundred words. I have to say though, I am dyslexic and struggle with grammar and the way you wrote out the mistakes was quite discouraging, especially that you didn't sign in with an account to reply or even message me with your concerns with this fic, the first chapter. Also if you are a teacher, you should have been kind enough to even offer to beta read or help in edit instead of pointing out my mistakes so bluntly. As I said I can take criticism as every writer should fan fiction or not, but that was not constructive, if anything it was a bit insulting. Thank you for reviewing but next time when you are going to review please ensure that you use correct grammar, like capital letters etc.

Sorry if that was a tiny bit catty but sometimes people on this site are not helpful, especially in this case, guest reviewers.


End file.
